As Easy As Falling
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: Bella Swan justs wants love. Everybody keeps telling her "You'll find him soon enough," but now she's not so sure. But, when she falls into the arms of Edward Masen, her world turns upside down. But, will she be able to cope with his insane personality?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am new to this Fanfiction thingy, but I love writing my own version of things!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and anything related to that is all Stephenie Meyer's. Darn.**

Chapter One- You'll Find Him Soon Enough...

I scowled as Alice's phone went to voicemail. I heard her chirpy voice telling me to leave a message followed by the beep.

"Alice? Where are you? I've been waiting!" I yelled into the phone before snapping it shut.

Alice and I met in high school back in Forks, Washington. Upon graduation, we escaped to sunny California to attend the University of California at Berkley in order to be rid of the small town we both despised. Emmett, her brother, followed suit after a job offer at the police department in San Francisco. I felt bad that Esme and Carlisle were up in Forks, all alone. My guilt was diminished by the sun every day. Not to mention the great classes in UCB.

I heard the apartment door slam and stood up from my term paper.

"Mary Alice Cullen, where the hell have you been?" I very nearly shouted.

Alice's green eyes were distant and she looked slightly drunk as she leaned against the doorway dramatically.

She thrust the bakery bag and coffee cup into my hands as she looked dreamily at her hand. I crept to her side and saw a ten-digit phone number neatly printed in black ink.

"Oh, so it's a guy?" I asked.

"Not just any guy, Bella!" she said, seeming repulsed by the fact of me taking it so lightly. Why? I have no idea.

"Who is it?" I asked kindly as I sunk into our white loveseat against the wall and sipped my coffee. Alice followed suit and smiled at me.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock and he's Emmett's co-worker down at the station," she said sounding distant.

"Ah," I said smiling over my cup.

It wasn't unusual for Alice to find a guy that she liked. She usually dated a guy for a few weeks and then kicked him to the curb. The longest she had ever dated anybody was a month.

"Oh, Bella, he's so perfect! He's got these amazing blue eyes and blonde hair and he's so buff!" she ranted and I automatically zoned out as she rambled on and on about Jasper.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I mumbled as I stood up from the couch and headed to our desk in the far corner. Stupid term paper.

I slaved over the paper for hours sipping my coffee and listening to Alice as she flitted around the apartment cleaning or cooking. I looked at our back wall which was completely glass and showed an amazing view of San Francisco. The tiny cars beeped and bustled around the busy streets as rush hour came to a close. I smiled down at them.

"Dinn-er!" Alice called drawing the word out into two syllables. I shoved up from the desk and moved my stiff legs forward as I caught the smell of burgers and fries.

"Thanks, A!" I called as she came forward with my plate.

"You're welcome," she giggled kissing the top of my head.

"So, how'd you meet Jasper?" I prompted, taking a bite of my burger.

"Well, you know how Emmett loves his donuts. So I decided, being the good sister that I am, that I would drop off a dozen at the department for him. And there he was standing like a Greek god in the kitchen." She sighed.

"Aww," I cooed thinking of how nice it would be if she was in this relationship for awhile.

"I really like him, Bells. I think this one might be for reals."

"I sure hope so." We're both twenty now and nearing the end of our junior year at UCB. I really would love a guy in my life, but I just don't know anyone who would put up with me.

She patted my hand and gazed up at me with adoring eyes. "You'll find the right one soon enough, Bells. I can feel it."

I smiled and continued eating.

Boy, I sure hope so.

….

"Eggs, eggs, eggs. Where are you hiding?" I muttered to myself as I was grocery shopping for the boys at the department for the week. I spotted them at the end of the aisle and bolted down that way. Since my great quest was over I headed for checkout and paid for my items.

I loaded up the Camry that Alice and I used and headed for the department. Pulling up to the police station I saw that all five cars were parked and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella!" called Emmett from the door as he saw me with all the groceries.

"Hey, Em," I called, grinning.

"You are a lifesaver. Rose just about refused to go out and get food for me, her husband." He muttered frowning. Emmett and Rosalie met a few years ago and instantly hit it off. He proposed a year later and they just had their wedding. They both work in the department; Rose as an investigator and Emmett as a cop.

I walked in the building to see all the men piled around the tiny table.

"Hey guys!" I called to the boys who were all partaking in an intense poker game.

I got a few mumbled "Hey Bella"s and then Rosalie walked in.

"Bella!" she yelled and hugged me so hard I thought I couldn't breathe.

"Rose—" I squeaked and to my relief, she released me.

She looked at the groceries piled on the counter and smiled.

"Thank you. Emmett's been bugging me about food all day." She said giggling as her husband glared at her.

"Not funny," he called, from the back office.

"Is too!" I shouted, as I began unloading the groceries. My phone buzzed in my back pocket alerting me of a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? It's Alice. Where are you?" I heard her panicked voice through the phone.

"The department, remember? I went to pick up groceries for them," I told her again, even though I repeatedly told her that's what I was doing.

"Oh, should I pick you up?" she asked and I could hear the hope in her voice.

"No, but I could use some help with things," I offered giving her the chance to see Jasper. She could thank me later.

"Okay! Be over in a few!" she called and I heard the line go dead.

"Bye Alice," I murmured a second too late.

I sighed and moved back to the kitchen where Rose was just finishing up.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling "Alice just wants an excuse to see Jasper."

"Oh, Jasper, huh? Nice, never thought that would happen," she murmured to herself as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"How so?" I asked, cocking my head to one side as she took a huge bite out of the apple.

"Well," she said, swallowing her bite, "Jasper and Alice seem so… different. Not at all alike."

"I guess you're right," I said, thinking it over, "But, he is who she wants and I have to support her."

"That's my girl," Rose said, finishing her snack with a crunch and ruffling my hair. "Don't worry, you'll find him soon enough."

Why was everybody saying that?

…

I took off whenever Alice arrived, in attempt to find a job. After endless hours on the internet, I had it finally narrowed down to ten stores.

The Californian sun beat down on my windshield as I turned into the last store on my list, hoping for a yes. I parked the car and crossed my fingers as I opened the door to a tiny bookstore. The bell chimed over the door alerting the grandmotherly owner that I had come in.

"You must be Bella," she said cheerfully, smiling at me.

"Hi, Anne," I said confidently and I moved forward to shake hands.

"Please, have a seat," she said gesturing towards the small table by the window.

She looked at my résumé for a few moments before smiling at me.

"I think you are perfect for this job," she said, clearly happy.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed and surprisingly, she caught me in a hug.

"Nana, I don't think that shipment came in, are you positive it came in?" said a girl with brown hair and cute glasses, as she emerged from the back. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Angela this is Bella the new employee. Bella this is Angela, my granddaughter," Anne introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Angela said, grinning widely.

"You too," I replied back and she smiled wider.

"Anyways, Nana, it didn't come in," Angela continued talking to Anne.

"Bye Bella, see you Wednesday!" Anne called as I stepped out into the street to head home.

Feeling elated and a little lightheaded I decided to pick up an order of Italian food from Alice's and my favorite restaurant. On the way back the smell of the food drifted around the car, tempting me.

I pulled into our spot in the apartment complex and grabbed the bag. The elevator dropped me off at my floor and I fumbled with my keys but didn't have to open the door. Alice did for me.

"Jasper asked me out!" she squealed, her eyes alight with happiness. "Jasper Whitlock! Jasper! Me! Jasper!"

"I brought food. Do I get brownie points for that?" I teased kissing her on her cheek.

"Yay! Italian food," she mumbled grabbing the nearest container and digging in, "Bells, you are a lifesaver!"

"I know," I joked grabbing a container as well and twirling the noodles on my fork that the restaurant had put into the bag.

"How'd that interview go for you?" she mumbled through her dinner, as we sat on the couch. I turned on the news for background noise as we continued eating.

"I got the job!" I sang doing a mini happy dance in my seat.

"Bells, that's great news!" Alice yelled and she jumped up to hug me.

"Thanks," I said embarrassed by all the attention.

We sat together all happy until we drooped over our food and fell asleep against each other.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please, please, please review!**

**PLEASE!**

**Ok, I'll shut up now…**

**XOXO, Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! Second chapter! Woo-hoo!**

**Thanks for anybody who is reading this!**

**XO, Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: ALL TWILIGHT STUFF IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S! Dang it.**

Chapter 2

"Alice," I moaned as she carefully gelled her hair into its spiky disarray.

"Patience, Bella," she soothed.

"I've been patient for an hour, and all I asked was for you to take me to work!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Yes, but Jasper asked me to stop by the station today and I need to look my best," she pouted as she grabbed her purse, "But I will not ponder over my outfit choice so we can leave on time. Happy?"

I grinned. Typical Alice. "Very,"

She walked briskly to the Camry parked in the garage and we pulled into the book shop in record time.

"Have fun," she sang as I stepped out into the sunshine.

"You too!" I called as she drove away. She honked her horn on the way out. I grinned shaking my head. Oh, Alice.

I stepped into the bookshop to see Anne waiting for me.

"Hello, Bella!" she called, "Come with me to the back,"

I walked into the stuffy back room to see a man with copper hair, shuffling his feet awkwardly waiting.

"Bella I would like you to meet Edward Masen. He's a long time employee and will be training you," Anne chirped, "Edward this is Bella Swan."

Edward looked up at me and I locked eyes with the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He smiled an uneven smile and brushed his copper hair back.

"I'm Edward," he said holding out his hand. I was just standing there like an idiot, my mouth hanging open.

"Bella," I whispered shaking his hand. I jumped. When he touched me it felt like electricity was flowing through me.

Holy _crap._ Bella get a hold of yourself.

"Well, I'll be up front," Anne said, smiling, "Holler if you need anything."

She swept out of the room and closed the door. The awkward silence only increased as I shuffled my feet and gazed at the floor.

Edward cleared his throat. "So, um, what you basically need to do is just, um, sort the books into these bins and organize them alphabetically by the author's last name."

I hardly got any of that. I really didn't even notice the awkwardness as well. He made it adorably cute. And hot.

Bella. Behave!

"Uh-huh," I mumbled and moved to sort the books. It would have been graceful if I hadn't stumbled over my own feet.

"Crap," I said as I rolled my ankle. Don't want sound like a baby. But man that hurts!

"Bella? Are you okay?" I could hear Edward's panicked voice. I looked up to see him holding me in his arms.

"I'm fine," I muttered and tried to walk. My ankle wasn't having any of that. It gave out and I ended up on the floor. Edward once again picked me up off of the floor.

"Damn ankle," I mumbled to myself and Edward chuckled.

I sat down on the nearest box and pulled out my cell.

"Thank you by the way," I mumbled "Could you tell Anne that I need to leave early?"

He nodded and disappeared.

"Really? Oh, no! Does she have a ride?" I could hear Anne's concerned voice from the front.

I quickly dialed Alice's cell and peeked at my ankle. Shoot. It was swelling and turning black and blue. My stomach twisted, nauseated.

"Hey it's Alice! Leave a message!" I could hear the greeting on the phone I was holding. Well, damn, there went my ride. I left her a message and told her to meet me at home. Maybe Anne could give me a ride.

Stupid Jasper.

"Bella do you have a ride?" Edward asked his emerald eyes concerned as he returned from the front.

I frowned. "Alice, my roommate, isn't picking up. So I don't know for the moment."

"I'll drive you home. I just spoke to Anne about that," he mumbled, embarrassed.

A red was creeping up to my cheeks. And he thought he was embarrassed. I really hated attention.

"Oh. Thank you," I said softly. I tried to stand up but my ankle screamed in protest.

"Let me help you," he offered snaking an arm around my waist and placing mine around his shoulders. I trembled with pleasure.

We limped, oh-so-slowly, toward the front and occasionally I would hiss in pain as I move my foot the wrong way.

He set me down on a bench outside the shop and went around the corner to retrieve his car. I focused on breathing evenly and not Edward. But my mind was on its own thinking about his amazing green eyes and his crooked smile.

I heard his car and immediately straightened up. He parked a silver Volvo in front of me and hurried over to help me. I limped over to the passenger side where he opened the door and helped me in.

"Where to?" he sighed softly.

"31 West North Avenue," I said back. I noticed the music playing and smiled.

"Like the music?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah. Debussy?"

He nodded a sly smile on his face.

The apartment complex came into view and he came around to help me to my door. The elevator dinged and I hobbled to the door.

"So, um, could I have your number? So I know that you're okay and everything?" he asked, scorching me with his emerald eyes.

I gulped. "Sure," I grabbed a pen from my back pocket and wrote the ten-digit number on his arm.

"Well, maybe, I'll see you later?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

He walked forward and kissed my cheek. "Feel better," he chuckled at my expression and walked away.

I fumbled for my key and shakily opened the door. Alice flew at me like a hawk.

"Bella? Are you okay? What hurts?" she asked.

I wobbled to the couch where I sank down and thought of the passing moment.

_What just happened?_

**Oh yes! That just happened! Please review! Click it! You know you want to! **

**XOXO Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three here we go! **

**Disclaimer: ALL TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYER!**

Chapter Three- Plaster

Alice insisted on driving me to the hospital, of course. They did an x-ray and confirmed that I had fractured my ankle and were going to cast it. Great. I should totally just be plastered up again. Right.

As I was waiting to get casted, my phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I said, tentatively.

"Bella! Hi, it's Angela." I heard her voice exclaim.

"Hey Angela, how are you?"

"Pretty good. I heard you stumbled your way into Edward Masen's arms and twisted your ankle in the process."

"Shut up," I mumbled embarrassed.

She laughed. "I'm only teasing. I actually called to see how you are doing."

"Eh. I've really been better. Fractured bone in my ankle, you know the usual." I laughed at that.

She giggled as well. "Well, I've got to go but feel better and don't be a stranger!"

"Bye Ang." I mumbled right as the doctor came bustling in with the supplies. I snapped the phone shut.

"Ready Miss Swan?" she asked, heating up the plaster with her hands.

"I sure hope so," I muttered, too low for her to hear.

…

"Bell-a! Pain meds time!" Alice sang, bustling in the room with a tray that held a glass of water and my pill bottle.

I groaned and turned onto my belly and placed the pillow over my ears. The only voice I had wanted to hear was Edward's. He was constantly calling and texting me and I absolutely loved it. I was no better than a love struck teenager. But I hadn't even had one date yet.

"Nooooo," I moaned, doing my best to shut out the world. I was no better than a child that was asked to clean her room.

"Come on, Bella. Swallow the pills," she cooed lifting the water from the tray and grabbing a pill from the container.

I stuck my tongue, me being the mature twenty year old that I am. I grabbed the freaking pill and swallowed it. Dry.

"Happy?" I asked eyeing Alice's expression.

"Very!"

She fluffed my pillows and was about to make me lunch when the phone rang.

"Now hmmmm who could it be?" she asked herself. She grabbed the phone.

"No! Alice!" I yelled, but my protests were weak. Plus, I would've tackled her but my ankle being covered in plaster didn't help the situation.

"Bella Swan's phone," Alice said in a cheery voice. "Oh, hi Edward! I'm Alice, Bella's roommate!"

"Alice!" I hissed making a grab for the phone.

She ignored me. "Uh-huh, yup, oh she's right here," She handed me the phone. "It's Edward,"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Bella, it's Edward. How are you?" It was so good to hear his voice.

"Pretty good. Hardly able to move, but pretty good."

"So, you broke you're ankle,"

"Fractured. I'm in the cast for four weeks."

"Oh."

"Mhmmm,"

"Do you need anything?"

"I don't know. I really need to get out of here and, well, Alice is dying to go to Jasper's and so maybe you could take me somewhere."

"I'll come get you,"

"Sure, um, okay." Right. Like he would come and take me somewhere.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye Edward,"

"Bella." He whispered before hanging up.

Alice held out her hand for the phone after I was done.

I smiled a wide smile and leaned against the pillows to sleep.

….

I had the strange feeling that I was dancing between conscious and unconscious as the afternoon wore on. Alice kept looking at her phone dreamily as if Jasper would jump right out of it. I was napping whenever the doorbell rang and I quickly awoke.

"Edward! How nice to see you! Come in!" Alice chirped as I heard the door open and close.

Edward? Here? Impossible. Stupid hallucinating me.

"She's in that room right there. Be quiet though, the poor girl's passed out."

Shut up Alice!

I heard the door open softly and my eyelids remained closed.

"Bella?" I heard the musical voice call but I still didn't feel like waking yet.

He crossed the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Stupid me. I could've prevented this. Stopped her from tripping. But no, and now she's stuck with a damn broken ankle." He muttered to himself.

_Fractured_ I wanted to correct him, but now was not the time.

"Why don't I have the nerve to ask her out? On a date. Instead of the pointless phone calls."

I frowned. They're not pointless. I loved hearing his voice.

"I could do that. If she got tired, I could carry her."

Oh, swoon.

"Bella?" he whispered again.

I figured it was about time I woke up. I fluttered my eyelids open and stared at his perfect face just inches from mine. I smiled and kissed him on his nose.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hello," he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, fear racking his every movement.

"No, no. I just wanted to know."

"Well, I took you up on your offer. I'm taking you out."

"Seriously? Oh, thank you!" I nearly shouted and flung my arms around his neck, "I am so tired of this apartment. You have no idea."

He seemed pleased by my reaction and hugged me tighter.

"Of course, love." He whispered and I blushed at my new nickname.

"So, what do you want to do?" I said as he released me.

"I don't know. Do you want to do anything in particular?"

I frowned "Something with little walking," I gestured toward my crutches against the side of the bed.

He laughed, "That's reasonable,"

We were no better than two middle schoolers on Valentine's day.

"So that eliminates roller skating, the park, shopping, and not to mention shelving books." I muttered.

He laughed. I was making him laugh! Me! Bella Swan!

"What's this?" he asked gesturing towards my laptop at the end of the bed.

"Oh, just some writing. I'm majoring in English over at UCB and that's a new book I started."

He reached for it but I swatted him away.

"No touching," I scolded, giggling anyways.

He put on a puppy dog face but I held my ground.

"Please?" he asked his emerald eyes throbbing.

"Nope, not a chance,"

"Hm," he sighed, "Well, I could always make you,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared of you,"

He grinned evilly and then started tickling me.

"Ed—ward," I shrieked in between laughter, "Stop, stop, stop!"

He stopped and started laughing. I laughed with him even though I wasn't being tickled.

"Fine," he said, "I won't."

"Good,"

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"We could catch a movie?" I offered.

"Okay, I'm game."

I grinned in response.

….

Alice practically shoved me out the door whenever Edward told her he would be taking me out. It took no time at all to reach to tiny theater.

"Aw, man," I groaned as I limped my way to the theater. The sign said 'closed'.

Edward sighed. "Guess we'll have to do something else,"

But the problem was I didn't. I was looking forward to being with Edward, alone…

Bella. Behave!

I pouted. "Yup,"

"Hey, we could go back to my place, and rent a movie?" he suggested looking over at me.

Butterflies swarmed my stomach in response. "Sure,"

He grinned widely and helped me back in the car. We took the highway and rolled the windows down. The sun was beginning to set and the wind blew my hair all around.

Edward smiled at me from the driver's side and gently took my hand. His hand was warm and soft.

I cleared my throat. "So, where do you work, besides Anne's?"

"Police station, I think you know Emmett right?"

Edward worked at the station? I've never seen him there…

"Really? I've never seen you there,"

"I was in the office whenever you dropped by. I was too embarrassed to show my face." His cheeks were stained red now and he was smiling sheepishly.

"Embarrassed?"

He grew more red. "I sorta have a crush on you, Bella,"

"I sorta do too," I said, smiling.

He grinned widely at me and took the next exit. We pulled into a tiny house that was brick and had brown shutters. Flower boxes hung below the windows without any flowers.

He noticed my staring and helped me out. "I've been meaning to plant those," he said gesturing towards the back where a tray full of flowers stood, waiting.

"Oh, that's fine," I mumbled.

We walked, okay I hobbled he walked, up to the house. He opened the door and a blast of air conditioning greeted me. We entered into the living room where a brown leather couch leaned against the far back wall and opposite it was a flat screen surrounded by movies. The side table held a picture of a boy and his parents, laughing.

"Your family?" I asked pointing to the picture.

He nodded. I smiled.

He led me to the couch where I sat down slowly.

"You pick out the movie," I offered and he scanned the DVDs lined up against the TV.

I recognized the title as he popped it in.

"_A Place in the Sun?_" I asked surprised he even had it.

"You know that movie?"

"I love it! Alice and I watch it all the time. I used to watch it with my friends back home, but," I quickly stopped myself. Rambling was unattractive.

He just laughed in response.

The movie was good and somehow, through it all, my head ended up in his lap. He was gently playing with my hair by the end.

"It really is quite sad," he murmured, "How he died for the woman he loved,"

"Yes, but he deserved it. He killed her after all,"

"Unintentionally,"

We were so different but somehow so much alike.

"Bella?" he said and I sat up.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

I didn't respond. He ever so slowly cupped his hand around my cheek, as if I were as fragile as glass. Then he carefully pressed his lips against mine. He was slow, but sweet. And I let him go slow. I didn't want to just make out but have a nice little kiss. Then he released me.

"Wow," I whispered and then I smiled.

"You just said it for me,"

Little did I know that, that kiss would change everything.

**That's right! It's a cliffy!**

**Please review! Click that button!**

**XOXO, Dreamer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Chapter four, let's go! Ok, now I sound like a cheerleader... **

**Special thanks and oodles and bundles of love to, drum roll please, Cattinson, booklover311, and ace1014 for their support!**

**Thanks. Okay, *deep breath* here we go. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight... Unfortunately.**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four- Goodbyes :'(<p>

Light was streaming in through an unfamiliar room. I groaned and rolled to the side, wanting more sleep to come.

I shot upright. _Holy crap!_ What did I do?

Edward stirred beside me and I quickly got off the couch.

"Morning," he mumbled, and then the last night's events came back to him. "Damn it!"

"I know, I'm so sorry," I apologized and started panicking.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked and moved towards me, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who didn't take you home, when I was supposed to. You just fell asleep,"

I wasn't paying attention to him rambling. I was more occupied by watching his lips form the words.

I limped forward and pressed my lips against his. I couldn't not kiss him whenever he looked so cute.

I locked my arms around his neck as he kissed me back. My eyes rolled back into my head as I did so. Then, very carefully, I pressed my tongue against his bottom lip.

"Careful, love," he murmured, a minute later. I giggled. Then my phone rang, shrill and demanding.

"Now what?" I mumbled to myself as I patted my pockets. My fingers grasped around my phone and I flipped it open.

"Hello, Alice," I said pleasantly.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I could hear Alice's panicked voice yelling at me through the phone. I winced and brought the phone away from my ear a little bit.

"Alice, calm down," I soothed.

"CALM DOWN? WHY THE HELL WOULD I CALM DOWN?"

"Because I just fell asleep at Edward's," I explained.

"Oh." Pause, pause, pause. "You didn't _do_ anything, right?"

"The movies were closed so we decided to just watch a movie at his place. Then I fell asleep. It must be one of the side effects of my pain meds."

I heard her rummaging around and she seemed to be looking for something.

"Yup," she muttered a second later, "It says right here. It also says you shouldn't take this if you are or may be pregnant. Does this apply to you?"

"No, Alice," I hissed, "It does not,"

"Well, then," she said quietly, "Call me when you're leaving,"

"Goodbye, Alice,"

"See you,"

Click.

I groaned and pushed myself back on the couch. Edward cradled me against his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked, craning his neck to look at me.

I nodded. He moved to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"Stay," I said in my most stern voice.

He smiled, "Yes ma'am,"

I rolled my eyes at him and I wobbled to the kitchen. After poking around for several minutes, I decided to make pancakes.

I whipped up the batter and the pancakes were on in no time. Discarding several of them before I got two perfect ones, I balanced the plates on my shoulder and limped slowly back to the living room.

He was asleep again, his face so innocent and helpless. I smiled at him and sat down, putting the plates on the side table. I kissed his forehead and he instantly woke up.

"Hey," he said groggily, "Thanks,"

We ate in silence, every now and then Edward would kiss my forehead, my nose, my cheek, and my heart would beat irregularly.

He turned on the news for background noise and I watched it groggily.

Edward stood up suddenly, jarring my position. I winced and reached for my foot which was covered in plaster.

"Sorry," he murmured and pecked me on the lips.

"It's okay," I said smiling at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to make coffee, you want any?" he asked eyeing me.

"No, no. I'll make it." I offered moving to sit up.

"No, no, missy," he ordered pushing me back down, "You stay."

I pouted and he laughed, ruffling my hair.

I must've dozed off, because I awoke to being gently shaken by Edward. His amazing green eyes were inches from mine. I smiled at him.

"Hey," I murmured, yawning.

"Hello sleepy," he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Not fair," I scolded him, "I didn't call you sleepy whenever I woke you up."

"I brought you coffee, do I get points for that?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I answered, and took the cup eagerly from him. The coffee was black, but it was so good. The warmth radiated through my body and woke me up more.

"Schedule for today?" I asked, peeking at him. He was looking at me as if I was shining or something.

"I have to do a shift down at the department," he said sadly.

"Oh," I murmured disappointed, "When?"

"Few hours," he shrugged, "But, that means I get to spend it with you." He was whispering in my ear by the time he was done.

I giggle. "Oh,"

We just sat there, content with watching each other. We were young and possibly in love. I definitely had deep feelings for him. I just didn't know how to pinpoint them at the moment. But I would let him know as soon as I could.

….

The rest of the morning was wonderful. We lounged around reading the newspaper and making each other laugh. He would occasionally compliment me and I would blush deep tomato red in response. But the time came for goodbyes and that's what was happening now.

I leaned against my apartment door, key in hand and Edward's eyes were sad.

"I don't want you to go," I mumbled, looking down.

He lifted my chin up with one finger.

"Don't you dare hide your face from me," he whispered, "It's too beautiful for you to do so."

I smiled widely at this and mumbled my thanks.

He brushed my hair back and kissed me passionately. I moaned and clutched myself closer to him, my hands locking around his neck.

"Goodbye, Isabella," he whispered, untangling himself from me.

"Bye, Edward," I mumbled and a single tear fell down my cheek. He kissed it away.

I watched his retreating back until it was long gone and a deep sadness crept through me, like a cold ocean. It washed and then settled, almost permanently in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought.<strong>

**Please review, it means the world to me... Also please check out my new story _My Angel_ on my profile. I personally love it so far.**

**Ok, enough of me. It's time for you! *points at you thorough the computer* Review, review, review!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have a great treat for you today! HUGE intenseness going on this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stphenie Meyer owns all Twilight**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day came very slowly. I finished my term paper, cleaned, ate, and wrote in my book. All the while, Alice watched my every move like I was going to break into pieces at the littlest thing. At around four o'clock, inspiration struck me. The boys down at the department needed more food, or so I heard from Rose. I grabbed my keys and mumbled a "See you later," to Alice before bolting to the garage.<p>

I sped walked through the entire store, picking up fruits and vegetables, a bag of chips here and there because, well, they're men.

I hurried through checkout and did my best to not speed as I headed towards the department in downtown San Francisco.

The cars moved by inches as I came closer to the heart of town. Irritated, I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel. Once at a red light, I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" Rose said, hesitant.

"Hey, Rose, it's Bella."

"Bella! Hey! How are you?" she asked, excited now.

"I'm good, so I heard that the boys down at the station are running low on food,"

"You have no idea." She said groaning, "Emmett is bugging me every five minutes to get him food. You'd think he'd have more appreciation for his wife,"

"I have good news, then," I said smiling, "I just picked up a trunk load of groceries for you,"

"Seriously, Bella? That's great!" Rosalie practically screamed and I could picture her bouncing up and down, "I just couldn't go shopping because of this case that just occurred and, oh, Bella thank you!

I laughed, "You're welcome," I giggled, "I'm right around the corner."

"Okay, Bella. See you in a bit!"

"See you,"

Click.

I pulled into the department and Rose came running out.

"Bella I can't thank you enough," she said breathlessly as she helped me carry the plastics bags inside. The door swung open and I was greeted by a gleeful Emmett.

"Bells!" He yelled.

"Em!" I yelled back and he picked me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't—breathe—" I gasped out and he set me back down.

He grin was so wide I couldn't help but smiling too.

I pushed him out of the way and set the bags on the tiny kitchen counter. Rose and I made small talk as we put away the groceries.

We were laughing loudly at Emmett eating everything in sight whenever a mess of bronze hair caught my eye. Edward.

"Hello. Surprising to see you here," he murmured, gently taking my hand.

I gestured towards Emmett and Rose, "They needed food, and, well, here I am,"

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickled my face.

"Me, too," I sighed. So much.

…..

Six Months Later

He was perfect in every way. I realized that I loved him, and I was terrified of admitting it. I had never loved any guy at all. Sure I dated here and there, but it never became this serious. And now, I _wanted_ him. In terrifying and wonderful ways. We were coming up fast on our one year anniversary and I was scared.

I tried to tell him, but he shied away from every serious conversation. I was ready to tell him. I had planned a special dinner at my apartment and Alice had decided to go out with Jasper again, her boyfriend of four months.

The chicken was sizzling in the pan, when Edward came.

"Smells great," he commented, spinning me around to face him.

He kissed me passionately and moaned, his tongue wanting access into my mouth. I allowed him and he lifted me off of my feet.

He pulled back and I wasn't the only one gasping for breath.

I hummed and turned back to the chicken and I felt his hands on my hips as I cooked. I swayed and smiled.

"Bella, tell me," he finally said as I tipped the pan's contents onto a plate, "Why do you put up with me. With my crazy schedule and my personality."

I took a deep breath and mustered up the courage I had, "Because I love you,"

He smiled so wide and crushed his lips to mine. I parted my lips slightly and could feel his hot breath in my mouth. This was his way of saying that he loves me too. I knew it.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips and kissed the hollow beneath my ear. I shivered but it had nothing to do with being cold. He had told me a million times though that he loved me. I just wasn't ready yet. Sure he knew it, but I didn't say it out loud.

He was beautiful and absolutely perfect. And he was mine.

We ate and he complimented me all the time. We then lounged on the couch and he kissed me all the time. I had gotten a text before from Alice saying that she would be spending the night at Jasper's.

The stillness of the apartment was deafening.

"Bella," he murmured a moment later.

"Hmm?"

"I want to try something."

My heart beat picked up it's pace as he brought me on his lap and kissed me with a hungry edge to it.

"Wh-what are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. But does it matter?" he asked.

I decided it didn't matter even when he carried me to my bedroom, still kissing me. We were perfect together. I knew we would maybe get married one day, but all that mattered now was that he was here, with me.

I lifted the hem of his shirt over his head and marvled at his sculpted body. I shivered when he kissed me again once more and I felt my shirt fall to the ground.

"You are perfect," he murmured and kissed me again.

We didn't know what was happening. We were in love, and it didn't matter.

…

I teetered on the top step of a ladder in Anne's shop one day. She asked persistently if I needed anything and then asked again if my ankle was alright. Even though the bothersome cast was removed last month, she kept asking if I was okay. Sure, it bothered me every now and then but it didn't hurt.

I shelved the last book and wiped my hands on my jeans. Grabbing my school bag, I said a quick goodbye to Anne and left the shop.

The cool fall air of San Francisco cooled me off as I walked back home. I pushed the apartment door open and walked to the bathroom. I was overheating and needed to splash my face off.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Before I did, I caught my reflection in the mirror. There were dark shadows almost permanently etched under my eyes. I splashed cold water on my face. As I was drying off the water, a severe sharp pain occurred in my lower right back.

"Oh," I gasped and bent over as another sharp pain stabbed my back. Over and over. I then clutched my back and curled up on the floor, trying to ease the pain. It was excruciating. I have never felt pain like this before.

"Alice!" I yelled, gasping again as another spasm of pain wracked my entire body.

I heard the running of her tiny feet echo against the hallway.

"Bella! Bella!" she yelled as I felt myself losing my hold on consciousness. I tried to hold on. To reality.

She pushed the hair out of my eyes and she put her hand on my forehead.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no," she screamed and I could hear her rummaging around in her pockets for something. She checked my pulse and gasped.

I slipped up and lost my hold on consciousness. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-huh... I just did that! It's a cliffy! I'm even excited for what happens! *squeals with delight*<strong>

**Please I beg you review! Give me ideas for what's happening with Bella!**

**Luv you guys!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here it is... what you all have been waiting for. But, alas, more drama continues in the tale of Edward and Bella!**

**Okay, seriously, this is probably my favorite chapter of all! :) And My Angel chapter three will be posted today for those of you who are wondering..**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight**

**XO, Dreamer!**

* * *

><p><em>Alice Cullen<em>

I wish Edward would just propose to Bella already. Sure, he wanted to take his time but the signs were all right. They should get married!

I sighed and looked around at the spotless kitchen. My phone buzzed on the counter making an obnoxious sound.

"Hello?" I said, hesitant.

"Alice? Hi, it's Edward Masen,"

"Oh, hey Edward," I mumbled.

"Alice, I trust you," he said, "And I need to talk about Bella."

"Oh, crap, please don't tell me that you're dumping her!" I shrieked, scared now. Bella was so happy whenever she saw Edward. I just couldn't not see them together.

"No, no!" he half yelled as well, "The exact opposite. Alice, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

"Oh my God, that is so sweet! You should do it on your anniversary. That's in what, three weeks?"

"Yeah," he sighed, and I could almost picture him with a dazed look on his face.

"Hello? Earth to Edward," I said, kind of frustrated now.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"Well, I just went to the mall yesterday with Bella and she didn't like any of the rings there. She's unique, so she needs a unique ring," I offered up, totally seeing the ring in mind. I could coordinate her wedding. Just think of all the shopping…

I heard Bella enter the apartment and head to the bathroom.

"Edward, Bella's here. I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay, goodbye Alice."

Click.

I walked to the kitchen table and sat down, head in hands. Oh my God, my best friend is getting married!

"Oh," I heard Bella gasp, then a thump.

"Alice!" she screamed and I was running to the bathroom, a million things running through my head.

Bella, Bella, please be alright.

"Bella! Bella!" I shrieked when I saw her on the bathroom floor, curled up in the fetal position.

I put my hand on her head to find her burning up.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no," I screamed and I felt her go limp in my arms. I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Please, you've got to help me! My roommate just passed out," I yelled and frantically checked her pulse.

"Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen,"

"Okay, Alice, where do you live?"

"31 West-North Avenue, apartment 32B," I automatically repeated.

"Alright, I'm sending over an ambulance right now. Please stay on the line until they come to you."

I immediately heard sirens wailing in the distance. _Please God, protect her, _I prayed silently in my head as tears streamed down my face.

Bella's pulse was disjointed slow and then speeding up like her heart was fighting to keep beating.

I heard the pounding on the door and the sound of it being kicked down.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

"In here! Help!" I yelled as I heard the thundering of the men's footsteps.

I realized the phone was disconnected so I immediately dialed Edward's cell.

He answered on the first ring. "Alice?"

"Edward! Please meet me at the closest hospital. Bella's unconscious," I wailed full on sobbing now.

Bella stirred in my arms and screamed a long blood curling wail.

"Edward!" she yelled and her breathing was quick shallow pants.

"I'll be there soon!" he yelled and I could hear him running.

"Hurry!" I called and the line went dead. The paramedics took Bella from my arms and placed her on the gurney. I kept her hand as we ran to the ambulance, Bella still screaming.

They loaded her up and I climbed in the back where they stuck an IV in her arm. Bella grew very still and quiet, her eyes blank and staring. Open.

"Please, please Bella. Stay! You promised!" I yelled remembering what Bella had told me way back in Forks.

"I'll always be there for you," she vowed then as we swayed on my porch swing, sipping mugs of hot chocolate.

"Me too," I grinned in response.

But I had to come back to the present time. Bella needed me now. I had to be brave and strong for her.

Tears continued streaming down my face, but I was okay now. I was scared out of my mind but I knew things would be alright. Bella would get married to Edward. They may even start a family. She would graduate in a few months. She would be alive and with me for the rest of our lives.

I concentrated on even breathing and I called up my dad.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," said his warm and comforting voice.

"Hey, Dad. It's Alice. Listen I need you to catch the next flight down to San Francisco. Bella's unconscious and I'd feel a whole lot better if you were taking care of her."

"I'm on my way," he murmured and the line went dead.

I called up Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee, Angela Weber and her husband Ben.

We pulled up into the hospital and Edward swerved into the parking lot, slamming the door behind him. His face paled when he saw Bella.

"Bella," he said in a broken whisper, his face in so much agony that I might go into another round of hyperventilating because it was so bad. He walked up to Bella and held her other hand.

She screamed again and her eyes darted everywhere, not really seeing anything.

"Edward!" she screamed again, and her legs curled up in agony.

"I'm here, love," Edward whispered, a single tear streaming down his face.

The paramedics wheeled her into the hospital and immediately did several blood tests and an x-ray. I bounced up and down in the waiting room, nerves and fear racking every inch of my body. Edward alternated from watching the clock to looking at the emergency room door.

Finally a doctor stepped through the doors and called "Edward Masen? Alice Cullen?"

I jumped up and practically ran to him, Edward close behind.

"How are you related to Isabella?" he asked us, looking at me.

"I'm her boyfriend," Edward said, worry written all over his face.

"Roommate," I muttered.

"Please follow me, then," he said gesturing down the hall.

"I'm Dr. Warrder, by the way," he said, as we stepped into an office.

It was simple the walls white, and a mahogany desk in the corner. He led us to a light box on the wall where an x-ray was on it.

"I've done some tests on Isabella," he said, "And she's very weak right now. There is a very large kidney stone that her kidney may not be able to pass. Surgery may be required for this. Her body has gone into shock, but she'll be okay, we just have to wait it out. Her body is protecting itself,"

"But," he continued, "I found something very interesting that you must see,"

He clicked the light on and the x-ray was illuminated.

What I saw would change our lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahaha! *grins evilly*<strong>

**It's a cliffy once more! Let me know what you think by clicking that button right there! Do it!**

**Special thanks to all of my reviewers who told me what they thought last time! Continue, please!**

**Luv you guys!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Now the continued saga of Edward and Bella...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Alice Cullen<p>

I covered my mouth and inhaled a small breath.

It was a picture of Bella's uterus and there was a teeny, tiny spot in it.

"That's not a—It can't be," I whispered.

"Yes, it is. Congratulations, Bella is expecting a baby," the doctor announced.

Bella Swan

The darkness was covering me. I was fighting so hard to let light in; for there to be reality, anything. But, it continued. I fought and fought; for Alice, Charlie, Renee, Angela, and Edward… oh Edward. I'm so sorry.

It continued this way for God knows how long whenever I won against the blackness. But I was just so tired all of the sudden. The sleep washing over me like a warm bath and I immersed in it, gratefully.

I didn't know how long I was out, nor did I want to. I just felt as if I had been still for quite some time. The hand around my fingertips squeezed mine and I knew I couldn't be dreaming. I knew that hand.

I opened my eyes and blinked against the brightness. Then I saw Edward; he was sitting right near my head, his hand woven in one of mine.

"Bella? Love? Are you okay?" he asked, feeling my forehead.

"Yes…?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

He chuckled quietly and kissed my forehead.

"Alice? Rose? You need to come in here," Edward called. Alice? Rosalie? Why were they here? Then I examined my surroundings more closely.

I was lying down on a flat bed and underneath my head was a lumpy pillow. Bleach burned my nostrils and the constant _beep, beep,_ of a heart monitor alerted me of where I truly was. The hospital.

Alice and Rosalie entered the room, their faces lit up once they saw me awake.

"You too look like you are two kids on Christmas morning," I commented as Alice kissed my cheek.

Rose just looked at me with love and fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked and Alice looked at Edward meaningfully. He nodded and they both left.

"You had some large kidney stones and it was quite difficult for your kidney to handle," Edward murmured stroking my cheek, "But you did and they had to sedate you for awhile."

"And Bella," he continued his emerald eyes burning into mine, "There is an interesting piece of information that they found out as well. But, I don't really know how to tell you, so I'll just show you."

He walked to a light box where he flicked it on, displaying an x-ray. It was what looked like a uterus and a tiny spot in it. I immediately knew what it was. That was a baby.

"Oh," I gasped and my mind went blank. My hand fluttered to my stomach automatically as if protecting the tiny baby that was now living inside of me.

"We're keeping him," I told Edward and he smiled so wide that I thought his face would crack.

"Good," he murmured and sat down at the chair by my bed, "So will you move in with me? After all, you are carrying our baby."

I smiled at him. "Of course," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure Charlie and my mother and father are anxious to see you," he said standing up.

"Your mom and dad are here?" I asked, astonished and happy. I had met Edward's parents on his birthday. They were truly marvelous.

He nodded, "As well as Renee and Charlie,"

I grimaced. Of course Edward and I had done the 'meet the parents' routine on my birthday but it would be awkward. My mom adored Edward and my dad, not so much. I'm sure he was happy that I chose him and not some tattooed maniac, but he was playing the father role to a 't'.

"I'm not going to tell anyone besides Alice and Rosalie, because it may not be permanent," I said, praying with all my might that I would not miscarry.

He nodded and turned for the door.

I smiled at him and motioned with my hand for him to come closer. He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile first and then complied. I sat up and our lips met. He moaned and pulled me closer but I had to let go. I didn't want to, but it would be awkward if someone walked in on us.

"Go," I whispered against his lips and he kissed me softly for a moment before leaving. I sighed and leaned back. He was planning something, I could feel it. But what? I had no idea.

….

My mom and Charlie both were crying when they saw me. My mom hugged Edward first chance she got and Charlie gruffly said 'hello'.

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were both so happy to see me up. Elizabeth kissed my cheek and smiled wide at me.

"I just can't believe you were out for a week!" Elizabeth exclaimed, squeezing my hand.

"Ah, well," I mumbled shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, whenever Edward called saying you were unconscious, we took the first flight out of Chicago," Edward Sr. said, his eyes full of worry, "You are a big part of our lives now."

I smiled at him. "I certainly hope so," I muttered to myself and just then a nurse came bustling in.

"Alright, Bella," Elizabeth told me, "If you need anything at all, just tell us, okay?"

"Okay," I said and waved goodbye to him.

"Okay, Ms. Swan," the nurse said hooking up a machine, "Are you ready to see your baby?"

"I am," I said smiling and Edward came and sat on my bed, holding my hand.

The nurse lifted my hospital gown over my belly and squirted some clear gel on my stomach. She then hooked up a small device and started moving it around on my stomach.

"Hm," she mumbled, frowning.

"What is it?" I asked, panicking.

"Nothing's wrong," she told me smiling, "You see the baby?"

"Yes,"

"Do you see the other spot next to it?"

Other spot? I frowned and searched around on the screen.

"Oh," I heard Edward gasp and he squeezed my hand hard.

"Yes, congratulations again. You're expecting twins,"

"Twins…?" I said, confused. One baby was enough to handle, but now two?

"Get Rose and Alice in here," I murmured to Edward and he complied.

"I'm going to continue checking the babies out," The nurse said eyeing the screen.

"What's going on?" Alice yelled the minute she walked in.

"Tw-twins," I mumbled staring into space.

"What is she talking about?" I heard Rose sigh.

"Bella's expecting twins," Edward said positively glowing with pride.

"What?" Alice shrieked, and she sat down on my bed.

I was mumbling to myself as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Bella," she said snapping her fingers.

"Alice," Edward warned and I gasped.

"I'm having twins," I muttered and my eyes widened. "Holy, crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahaha! Hehe..<strong>

**Okay, so my lovely reviewers, I need your help. Baby names...**

**I was thinking for one of them Edward Anthony, because in BD she talks about naming the kid after Edward... But I still don't know about another boy name.**

**I'm also not sure about Renesmee Carlie, because Carlisle and Esme aren't the grandparents. I still like the name, though. **

**What I am asking of you is either giving me names for 2 boys and 2 girls or your input on Edward Anthony and Renesmee Carlie...**

**Thank you guys sooooooooo much!**

**XO, Dreamer! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was on a church missionary. Anyways it's here now!**

**For all of you My Angel fans I will update hopefully later on today!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight... You know that right?**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>The nurse continued snapping little pictures of the twins and she smiled warmly at me as she wiped all the goo off my stomach.<p>

"I have some of the pictures for you of the twins," she said and handed me the roll of black and white photos.

I nodded wordlessly as she left and closed the door.

"Oh my God," Rose said as she took the photos from my hand.

"They're fraternal," Alice murmured.

"Names," I muttered and turned to Edward, "We have to decide on names,"

Edward frowned and started pacing.

"Edward Anthony, for one of the boy's names," I told him and he smiled.

"Girls?" Alice asked.

"Erica Madison," I said again, thinking of the name that had been bouncing around in my head for the past few days.

"Erica?" Edward asked and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said defending the name, "Erica is cute."

"What about another boy?" Rose said sitting on my bed.

I thought for a moment.

"Edward, what do you think?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Emmett Charlie," he suddenly said and smiled at Rosalie.

"Wait till Emmett hears that," she said in between laughs.

"Girl?" prompted Alice and squeezed my hand.

"Alice-Rosalie Marie," I said and looked at the girls' expressions.

"No, no, Bella," Rose said suddenly worried, "That's her name for life."

"Yeah, it's great!" I said, "Being named after two of the most important women in my life is huge."

"Thank you," Alice whispered and hugged me.

"Alice Rose, for short," I said and looked at Edward.

"Beautiful," he said and crossed the room to kiss my forehead.

I was beaming with happiness and even the hospital food couldn't bring me down. I munched on the tasteless sandwich and Emmett poked his head in the room.

"There's Bella!" he boomed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Emmett," I giggled as he caught me in a huge hug.

"I thought you were seriously going to die," he said, his eyebrows pulled together over his eyes, "I've never seen Edward that upset."

"How bad was it?" I asked and looked down at my hands.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Real bad," he whispered, "I've never seen him in so much pain. It was like he was going through that too. He really loves you."

"I know," I murmured and placed my hand over my stomach.

I would never make him go through that again.

…

2 Weeks Later

"Where are you taking me?" I whined as I felt the car jerk again. It was a few days after I had been released and I was seeing the light as much as possible. Edward had dragged me away from my writing to take me on a drive. Now, I was sort of regretting agreeing with this.

"You'll see," he murmured and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I huffed and glowered at the black fabric in front of my eyes. I was blindfolded.

"You know," I warned him, "It's not the best thing to blindfold a pregnant lady."

He laughed at that and the car stopped.

"Well," he said and I heard the car door open on my side, "That's no longer necessary."

He pulled the blindfold away and I saw a picnic on the beach.

"Aw," I said, and hugged him tightly, careful of my mini baby bump, "That is so sweet,"

"Bella," he whispered, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um," I frowned, "The fifteenth?"

"Yes, exactly," he murmured and helped me sit down on the blanket. The sun was setting over the San Francisco bay and it looked glorious. "Exactly a year ago I saw you and it was the best day of my life. Because on that day, I knew I would marry you."

My breath caught in my throat. What was he doing?

"So," he said his voice shaking slightly as he slipped down to one knee and brought out a black, velvet, jewelry box. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every moment of forever. Will you marry me?"

My heart was pounding and I smiled wide at him.

"Yes. A million times yes!" I shrieked and hugged him tightly and then looked up into his emerald eyes which were glowing.

"Thank you," he whispered and then opened the box.

A ring sat nestled in the satin, glittering in the faint light. It was oval and had rows upon rows of slanting, gleaming diamonds. A thin band of gold ran around the circle.

He slipped it on my ring finger of my left hand and it felt… right.

I was perfectly happy. I was carrying his babies and he just proposed to me.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffles and wipes away tears* That was probably my favorite part! I am not, under any circumstances, finishing this book right now! that would be horrifying!<strong>

**I am updating tomorrow for chapter nine. My Angel, again, will be updated later on today!**

**REVIEW! Also, special thanks to anyone who sent in baby names! I loved all of them, but went by the first come, first served thing. I also combined names as well.**

**XO, Dreamer!**

**P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I recently fell ill and it's not the easiest thing writing a chapter whenever you're running a fever.**

**Here we go, the wonderful moments after the proposal. Yeeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>"She said yes!" I heard an oddly familiar high pitched voice yell out. Alice.<p>

"Alice?" I shrieked and she darted out of the bushes behind me.

"Em! Rose! Get out here!" she yelled behind her and I heard rustling. Why were they here?

"Congratulations, girl!" Rosalie yelled and gave me a huge hug. The San Francisco air whipped my hair around my face. I groaned.

"Finally. I thought he'd never ask her," Emmett chuckled giving Alice a high five.

"Guys," I said, my face bright red as I hid from view.

Edward chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"They said they had to be here," he murmured in my ear.

"Are you kidding?" Alice shrieked, "My best friend getting proposed to? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

In spite of myself, I laughed.

"Let's see it Bella," Rose said holding out her hand. I held out my left hand and Rose examined the ring closely.

"Where'd you get it?" Rose murmured as the diamonds caught in the sunlight.

"Whenever my parents came down for Bella, they brought it," Edward said as he kissed my forehead, "It was the same ring that my father proposed to my mother."

"Awwww," Alice said, with an adoring expression on her face.

"I was way nervous," he said, chuckling, "But I was especially happy that Charlie said it was okay."

"You talked to my dad?" I asked him swiveling my torso so I could see him.

"Of course," he murmured, "Isn't it customary?"

"Oh," I muttered to myself.

"Do you still want dinner?" he asked me and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"You brought food, man?" Emmett boomed and he sat down. Rose swatted at him.

"No, Em," she scolded, "It's their dinner. Not ours."

Emmett pouted. "But, surprises always make me hungry,"

I laughed at that. He thought he was surprised? I'm the one who just got proposed to.

"Then," Alice said, standing up, "Let's go out to eat Emmett, Rose. My treat."

"Yes!" Emmett yelled and took off towards the hidden red Jeep across the parking lot.

"See ya, Bells!" Rose called and she took off after him with Alice on her heels.

"Finally," I groaned into Edward's chest, "I'm starving."

He laughed and opened up the basket.

"Why are you laughing?" I said to him as he unloaded several tubber ware containers, "I'm eating for three people."

"True," he said and kissed my baby bump.

We dug into the food which was amazing. He went all out by making homemade mushroom ravioli, which was my favorite, and ending with a chocolate cake.

"That was amazing," I said as I finished the last of my slice of cake. I was very full and wanted to lay in Edward's arms and never move again.

"Don't forget," he reminded me, "We have your checkup tomorrow for the babies."

I smiled at him. I was a little over seven weeks along and I would find out the gender in a few months.

"Have you thought anymore about names?" I asked him as I lay down on the blanket. Edward followed suit and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hm," he mumbled into my hair, "What about Isabella Marie?"

I giggled. "Edward Anthony Masen," I said in between laughs, "There is no way that I am naming my daughter after myself."

"Well, we're naming our son after me," Edward said to me, his eyebrows raised.

I frowned. "Nope,"

He looked at me with his big green eyes and pouted. "Please,"

My breath caught in my throat. He was so damn beautiful.

"Edward," I said sternly, "No. And stop pouting."

"Fine," he sighed and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked.

"Relax," he told me, "We're just going home."

Home. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Let me know by clicking review!<strong>

**Do you want me to fast forward a little bit to the appointment where they find out the gender or stay where they are now? Let me know!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I know it's been sooooo long since I last posted, but I am still going to continue only not every day. I've started to kinda speed things up like today we'll be finding out the gender of the twins, and looking in at Bella's graduation at UCB.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all... sigh**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>"Isabella Masen?" the nurse called from the office doors. I jumped. I wasn't entirely used to my new name since Edward and I just got married. It was nothing formal, we just went down to the courthouse and signed some papers. Ten minutes. But, after those ten minutes I realized that I got to keep him, forever. That thought made me smile as I stood up with Edward holding my hand.<p>

"Why are you so happy, smiley?" Edward asked, kissing my cheek.

"Why do you think? Isabella Masen?" I reminded him as we walked into the small room where Carlisle was setting up an ultra-sound.

Edward just chuckled and helped me lie down on the bed.

"Thank you so much for staying in town until the delivery, Carlisle," I thanked him as he squirted the familiar clear ooze on my growing belly.

He smiled kindly at me. "It's no problem,"

Automatically I heard the familiar _wah-wah-wah_ of the babies' hearbeats. I relaxed.

He moved the device around on my stomach, snapping some shots of the babies. They were looking at us today. I grinned.

"Do you want to know what the genders are?" Carlisle asked as he continued moving the device around.

"Yes," Edward and I said automatically.

"Well, it looks like they're going to be…." Carlisle trailed off as he looked at the screen.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"One's a boy," he said.

"Edward Anthony III," I said, nodding my head.

"And one's a girl. One of each." Carlisle said, smiling slightly.

"Alice-Rosalie Marie," I murmured and a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Love? What's wrong?" Edward was instantly anxious.

"They're beautiful. And they're ours." I said quietly, more tears spilling over. I wiped them away automatically.

I was going to be a mom in less than five months.

I smiled happily up at the screen.

"Hi, Eddie. Hey Alice-Rose," I murmured and Edward squeezed my hand.

It would be okay.

…

Blue hats rained down around me as my fellow UCB graduates hugged and kissed. My belly stuck out from under my gown and I patted it anxiously. The twins didn't like it when there was too much excitement.

"Calm down," I muttered and I rubbed my belly.

I heard my name being called and saw Angela running towards me.

"Ang!" I screamed and she hugged me hard.

"Bells! You're done!" she shrieked. Angela and I had become very close these past few months. Alice, Edward, and Angela were there when I told my parents I was pregnant with twins. My dad almost had a stroke and considered shooting Edward. My mother was better about it and throwing baby gifts at me along with Esme. Other than that, they all still loved me.

"I can't believe it," I said, happy that I had graduated and could focus on our children.

"Neither can I! And just in time, right?" she added patting my belly.

I laughed, "You are so right, Ang."

I felt Edward's familiar arms around me and he patted my baby bump.

"Congratulations, love," he murmured and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I said sighing happily.

"How're the kiddies today?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"Good, anxious," I murmured.

"I'm glad," he said and hugged me tighter.

So was I. So was I.

…

I rubbed my swollen belly as I felt two tiny kicks on the inside. I was sitting in my house mindlessly watching TV and propping up my swollen ankles.

"Kids," I scolded the twins, "Calm down."

I kept rubbing as I thought of my due date looming over my head. I had been to Carlisle the day before, he had decided to stay in town to deliver the twins, and he had told me a definite due date.

"See that?" he had told me, "They're so much bigger."

"Trust me," I said rolling my eyes at the ultra sound screen, "I know."

Edward had squeezed my hand and laughed.

"She goes on and on about how much stronger they are," he chuckled, but beamed with pride as he saw the twins curled up together on the screen.

I smiled now, remembering that moment, but winced as Edward Jr gave me a particularly large kick.

" What are you doing in there?" I joked, "Playing soccer?"

"I'm home!" a voice called out from the front door that I immediately knew as Edwards.

"Babe!" I called, "Perfect timing! Come here!"

I heard his footsteps echo across the hallway as he walked into the living room.

I then saw his glorious face that was smiling at me. His emerald eyes glowed at me. My breath caught in my throat and I completely forgot what I was about to say.

He walked forward and kissed me hello. I threw myself into the kiss with too much passion. He chuckled and pulled away. I pouted.

"What did you want me to see?" he asked in his beautiful voice.

What was I going to have him see? I then felt another kick as Alice Rose was probably reminding me.

"Oh," I gasped and remembered, "Put your hand right here,"

I moved his hand under my own and I felt Edward give him a hard kick.

He gasped and smiled.

"Amazing," he whispered and Edward Jr gave him another one.

"Yup," I said, "That's your son,"

He smiled wider.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! All I gotta say is REVIEW!<strong>

**XO, Dreamer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

I breathed in and out, trying to calm my heart race.

"We're up, Bells," my dad said as he took my hand and the Wagner's march echoed around the church. My huge belly stuck out from my lace white gown that draped around my petite frame.

I carefully took the first step into the church. I could see Alice and Rose up front next to Emmett and Jasper. I searched around until I saw those gorgeous emerald eyes. My face broke into a smile the exact same time that his did. I gripped my father's arm tighter as I reached the front. My dad placed my hand in Edward's and we were together.

The vows were simple and sweet. I teared up when the priest then asked me:

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do," I said sincerity ringing in every syllable.

The priest then repeated the same thing only my name swapped with his and vice versa.

"I do," he said, with clarity.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest concluded as Edward cradled my face in his hands. We kissed softly and sweetly.

The entire church erupted into applause as we made our way back down the aisle.

"This is it," I murmured as we exited the church.

"The start of our life together, forever." He said and then kissed me one last time.

He was mine. Forever.

….

_5 years later_

I pushed Alice-Rose on the swing as her mahogany curls swung out behind her.

"Higher!" she shrieked as I continued pushing her.

Edward walked to the swing set with Eddie hot on his heels.

"Swing!" he yelled and climbed on the swing set.

"You crazy kid!" I said as Edward began pushing his son on the swing.

"How did we get so lucky?" Edward murmured as his son pumped his legs.

"Momma," Alice-Rose whined her emerald eyes pleading, "I have to go pee!"

I picked her up from the set and walked inside our Northern California home. We made the move to Sacramento after the twins were born due to the opening of an English teacher at the nearby high school. I happily took the job as we needed all the money we could get. The hours were long, but it paid well.

Alice-Rose walked into the bathroom as I waited outside.

"Daddy!" I could hear Eddie whine, "I want a popsicle!"

"What's the magic word?" Edward said as I heard them coming up the deck steps.

"Please?" he asked and I could picture his chocolate brown eyes, which were identical to mine, melting.

Edward entered the house and Alice-Rose walked out of the bathroom.

"Hands washed?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said and walked to the kitchen with her father.

He grabbed a cherry and an orange popsicle for the twins. The happily took it and started slurping up the juices.

As I watched my kids interact with each other, I felt a surge of warmth and love for my family. We were all happy and content with our entire life.

To think this all happened whenever I fell into Edward's arms in a moment of klutziness…

What can I say? Our life was as easy as falling.

The End

* * *

><p>*wipes eyes and smiles* Thanks to all who have supported me throughout this rollercoaster ride. It really has been an amazing experience. The only reason I had to end this is because I had too much on my plate. Things were getting stressfull and to be honest I kinda ran out of ideas for this one. I'm just happy I ended it how I wanted it.<p>

Thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers throughout all of this. I loved doing this but My Angel and The Beginning of everything were getting to be too big as well. I had to cut one of them and seeing that My Angel only has 4 chapters and this one was almost finished, well, I had to end this.

Thanks again for everything that you guys do for me! You rock.

Dreamer signing out from As Easy As Falling, for the last time...


End file.
